Once in Love
by thehelloitsme
Summary: When Aria's parents finally agree that it is okay for her and Ezra to be together they do the riskiest things to prove to EVERYONE that they are in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I had a dream about this last night, and when I woke up, I couldn't stop writing. I know it's not amazing, but I hope you guys like it, and I am hoping to have an update for Paradise? soon. :) Please review! They mean so much to me!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>APOV<span>_

AS I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the mirror in the bathroom, I couldn't help but just smile. I stripped my clothes off and walked slowly over to the shower, turning the water on and remembering the night before.

_FLASHBACK_

I knocked on the door to Ezra's apartment, but couldn't wait any longer. I searched under the mat for the key and when I found it, I frantically opened the door. As I walked in I found that his television was on and the water was running in the shower. I took my shoes off and padded my way over to his bathroom. I slowly opened the door and started to shed my clothes. As I took off my last article of clothing and set it down on a nicely folded pile of clothes I opened the curtains to reveal a muscular, naked, and shocked Ezra Fitz. His shocked expression slowly turned into a giant smile as I stepped into the shower with him.

"Good morning Ezra." I said in a shy, yet seductively low voice. I could tell he wanted me right then and there from the size of his ever growing manhood. I grabbed his hands and planted his lips on my own, forgetting the world. He broke apart from me and looked down my body, smiling, and taking in the view.

"This is a wonderful morning now, but I didn't think you'd be here until 12… not that I'm complaining or anything." He said with an even larger, toothy smile on his face.

"Well, I wanted to stop by early and see if you wanted to maybe get some breakfast together, because even though my parents are okay with us, I don't feel like we have done anything outside of this apartment yet." I honestly told him.

"Aria, I love you. And I don't want to take things too fast when it comes to outing us just yet, but I do have an idea, but that can wait… because you're in my shower right now, naked and wet, in more ways than one I hope." I through my head back as he finished his sentence and let out a loud laugh.

"Maybe I am, and I turned your TV off for you." This was the last thing I said before I effectively ended the conversation.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As I hoped into the shower I couldn't keep a smile on my face as I remembered what Ezra did to me in his own. Thrusting in and out of me so strenuously and making me cum more than once. The way he grabbed my ass as I jumped up and straddled him as he slammed me into the wall. The way I let him take me from behind, and how he didn't cum until he was 100% certain that my needs were taken care of first. The way he always wanted me to look into his eyes as I hit my stride. He made everything so magical, and now he wanted us to be out in the open about our relationship.

My dad had just become okay with our relationship, but my mom had been on board for a while longer than he. My mom helped me plan secret, out of town dates with Ezra when Holden's parents found out about his fighting. I couldn't keep his secret for much longer, so when I told my mom about his bruise she wanted to tell his parents right away, but his parents had found his meds in his school bag and when they confronted him about it he spilled his guts, telling them that I had only just found out and he had sworn me to secrecy.

As I stepped out of the shower and got ready for the day to come I thought over Ezra and my own plan to get the school warmed up to us as well. My mom was being so wonderfully helpful when it came to our relationship; she even offered to help when Ezra and I hit a pit stop on our plan.

When I get to English class today, half way through the class, Ezra would poke his head in and ask to see me in the hallway, which will be a shock to all of the students because Ezra is obviously a professor at Hollis now. When he does that I will go and stand with him for a couple of minutes, and then enter the classroom again, with Ezra standing at the door. I will grab my books and tell my mom that Ezra is here to pick me up early because he has a meeting at Hollis later, hug her good-bye and kiss Ezra before handing him my books. I might even ask Hanna, Spencer, or Emily to say hi to him as _Ezra _or something. I was very nervous, but now was a better time than any. People were starting to talk and I wanted to set them on the right path.

I walked into the kitchen and found my mom making breakfast for me.

"How was your date last night with Ezra?" She asked me, and I automatically felt my cheeks flaring up and I started to sputter out words. "Well, um… we ate food and watched TV in his… apartment. It was fun, Mom." I finished with a big smile and shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth, avoiding all direct eye contact.

"Aria Montgomery, I know you have an older boyfriend, but if he is talking you into having sex when you don't want to, then I have a problem." She said sternly as she made me look at her.

"Mom, I promise you he didn't talk me into anything, I kind of… bombarded him."

"What do you mean by bombarded?"

"Promise you won't be mad, or disappointed in me?" I asked this time, scared she would be disgusted actually.

"Aria, I love you, just tell me the truth."

"Well, I went to his apartment early and um… let myself into his apartment. When I walked in his TV was on, and so was his um… shower." I paused and looked up at my mom hoping she would get was I was hinting at.

"And?" She asked me when I stopped talking.

"I walked into his bathroom, and got in with him!" I said, maybe a little too loud as my dad walked down the stairs. Thankfully he didn't hear me, but my mom sure did and her mouth fell open.

"We'll talk about this more in the car." She said with a slight smirk on her face when she turned to ask my confused dad what he wanted for breakfast.

When we got into the car, no words were spoken until my phone started to ring.

"It's Ezra." I said before opening the phone.

"Hey babe." I said as my mom continued to drive.

"Mmm… I love when you call me babe." He said in a raspy, sexy morning voice.

"Really? Well I may have to use it more often than… babe." I said quieter, knowing that my mom could hear every word I was saying.

"Please do, but are our plans still on for today?" He asked, sounding like he was getting dressed.

"Definitely, my mom's on board with it, and I'm ready, are you?" I turned to look at my mom and smiled at her as I leaned over and kissed her cheeks, whispering, "I love you" In her ear. She smiled and said it back as Ezra responded.

"Of course baby. I am as ready as I have ever been. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later." I said before hanging up and looking over at my mom.

"Thanks again for this." I said as we pulled into the school lot.

The school day felt like it was taking forever, but I had gotten the girls to say something to him. Why did I have to have English class 8th period?

As I sat in English I knew that the first twenty minutes would feel like forever, but Ezra promised me that he would text me when he pulled into the parking lot, and I was supposed to cough so my mom knew he was here. When I felt my pocket vibrate, I frantically opened the message from Ezra and smiled as I coughed and looked up at my mom. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay class, now take out your books and read to chapter 5 for the rest of the class." My mom said so Ezra wouldn't interrupt her lesson. The class was completely silent, and when I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, getting louder as they got closer, my heart started to race and I looked at my mom. She was sitting silently at her desk, smiling at me. I smiled back at here and mouthed 'Thank you' as we heard a knock at the door. My mom nodded and stood up to get the door. I looked over at Emily, who was going to be the first one of the girls to say anything to Ezra, even though she was just waving and saying hi I guess.

When my mom opened her door and Ezra poked his head in, he smiled at me and I smiled even brighter as I got a glimpse of hit outfit. He had on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt; I was very happy that he wasn't wearing his teacher uniform. He looked over to me and smiled as Emily waved at him and said 'Hey Ezra." He waved back and said 'hi' back. He then asked me to join him in the hallway. I smiled as I stood and looked around the class at all of the confused looks on everyone's faces. When I finally made it to him, I grabbed his hand and walked into the hall with him. When we closed the door, he kissed me.

"Was that good?" He asked me, looking like he was going to be sick. I grabbed his face and pulled him down so I could kiss him with more passion. His hands rested on my hips and I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Ezra… that was beyond perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with. I love you so much!" I said as tear began to brim over my eyes and one dripped down my face. He looked at me sympathetically and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Well then, grab your stuff and let's get out of here. We, my love, are going to New York for the weekend. I already spoke to your mom about it, and she said yes, so let's go." He said and he moved his hand to my own and walking me back to the classroom door. When I walked in I let go of Ezra's hand and made my way to my desk I heard Hanna speak.

"Hey Fitzy! Are we all still meeting at the Grille on Monday when you and Aria get back?" She asked. How did Hanna know more than I did?

"Well, actually girls, I got some extra tickets to New York." Ezra said looking at me. My face lit up and Hanna shot up out of her seat as Ezra took the tickets out of his pocket to flash at her.

"Holy shit!" Was all Hanna could say before she grabbed her books and started rambling on about shopping. Spencer on the other hand smiled at Ezra and thanked him as she also grabbed her books and followed Hanna out of the classroom, both of the stopping to thank Ezra and grab their tickets. Emily stood up and gathered her things as well. She walked by me and brushed her hand against my arm, forcing me to look at her as she smiled. She grabbed her ticket and thanked Ezra as well, also giving him a hug. When they all left I was standing in the front of the room talking to my mom and holding Ezra's hand when Hanna busted into the classroom

"ARIA! We need to go shopping… Hurry up!" I laughed as I hugged my mom and took the money she was handing me. I thanked her again and she smiled at me before speaking again.

"Just be careful, and Ezra, take care of my little girl."

"Ugh! Okay mom that's enough out of you!" I said before smirking at her and dragging Ezra with me out of the classroom.

We walked to his car hand in hand and I felt on top of the world, nothing could have ruined this moment.

"EZRA! Come on! Everything we need is packed and I know for sure that you don't want to pick the girls up too, so let's go before they ask." I said as I lugged another suitcase to the door of his apartment.

"We've got six hours before we have to be at the hotel, and New York is only four hours away." He said as he sat down on his couch, with a tired look painted on his face.

"But what about all of the _pit stops _babe?" I asked as I sat on his lap, straddling and letting my fingers roam his chest. He inhaled sharply and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." He told me, with a serious look written on his face. I smiled at him as I got off of his lap and made my way to his night stand where I knew he kept his condoms. I grabbed the box and threw them at him.

"Looks like you forgot something babe." I told him with a teasing smirk on my face. His jaw dropped as he watched me grab my bags and open the door. I turned slightly to catch his mouth open, obviously taken aback by my bold move. I grabbed his keys off the counter and made my way down the stairs.

As soon as I made it to his car I felt arms wrap around my body and I turned to I could lock lips with the man I loved. He had his bags and was trying to get them all to fit as I made my way to the front seat, taking the box of condoms from his hand before doing so. I placed the box in his glove box and sat down texting Hanna that we just left and would be in New York by 6:00.

Ezra slide into the driver's seat and wrapped one arm around me, slowly pulling me in closer as I turned on the radio and he started his car. He turned his head and kissed me chastely once more on my lips, causing butterflies to explode in my stomach.

After about 15 minutes of driving, I saw a Rite-Aid and asked him to stop. He agreed and we walked in hand in hand, ignoring the obvious stares we were getting. I smirked up at him and I grabbed his arm as we walked through the store filling a cart with junk food and soda pop. I avoided his eyes as I disconnected from him and walk down the aisle with pads and tampons. He laughed as he followed me down the aisle and grabbed me by the waist, kissing my neck as he looked at the boxes with a clueless look in his eye. I started to look at the floor as I walked right past them and farther down the aisle to the pregnancy tests. His facial expression changed completely as he spun me around and flashed me a toothy smile.

"Are you…?" He began to ask me before I placed my head on his chest and just sighed, grabbing a test from the shelf and placing it in our cart.

"No, not yet, but would It be such a bad thing? I'm ready and I want to have a family with you. We've discussed it before and if you want to, then so do I… I want this," I stopped taking his hands and looking passionately into his eyes, "us…" He placed another pure kiss on my lips and sighed.

"Aria, I want to have a family with you too and I agree it may be early, but if you're ready, then so am I. I want you, all of you forever. I was going to wait until graduation to do this, but since I already have your father's blessing why not ask you now, in the middle of Rite-Aid?" He finished with a grin visible on his face as he dug into his pocket searching for the box he pulled out. He got down on his knee and looked me right in the eye.

"Aria, since the first second I laid eyes on you in that bar, I knew that you were the woman I was going to marry. You are so open minded and kind, loving and beautiful. You bring out the best in me, even when I'm having the worst days. You are my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better person to share the rest of my life with, start a family with, and grow old with. So, Aria Montgomery, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, tearing streaming down my face as I nodded my head, signaling that I wanted to be with him forever. He stood up and flashed me another toothy smile as he took the beautiful ring out of the box and slide it onto my finger. I giggled as I looked around us.

"Babe, I never thought you would propose to me in the pads aisle." I said as I grabbed his hand and began to push the cart over to the nail polish lane, there is never a wrong time to look at the new O.P.I. colors.

"Well, babe, I never thought you would tell me you wanted to start a family so soon. You do know that you just made me the happiest man in the world, right?" I smiled up at him and grabbed his face, bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, that's it. If you think I should continue this, then I will! :) Just Review please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm back! I've been busy. I went on vacation for a week, I had tests to study for, and I haven't been able to think of how to continue this, but I hope this is good. :) ENJOY! And please Review! OH! And I know that Ezra had tickets to New York, but him and Aria drove. You'll find out what they are for in this chapter, or the next… not exactly sure yet.**_

_APOV_

As Ezra and I made our way out of Rite-Aid, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I had no clue that he was going to propose, but I was even more shocked that my dad was okay with it. He gave Ezra his blessing? I truly wish I was there for that conversation.

Before leaving the convenience store, we made sure to grab extra condoms and I wanted to pick up more birth control pills, but I also grabbed things that the girls and I would be able to use, like four new O.P.I. colors, and some random magazines that the girls would like. The thing I have noticed about my friends and I, is that we are all so different, that our friendship works.

We got into the car after I put the bags of groceries and _essentials _into the backseat and I slid gracefully into the passenger's seat and grabbed Ezra's hand. I leaned into his shoulder and turned the radio on as Ezra began to drive the four hours to New York City.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked me when the radio began to play commercial advertisements and I had turned the volume down.

"That you proposed to me in the same aisle that I buy my tampons in." I told him with a smirk on my face as I turned my head and looked up at him. He looked back at me, because we hit a red light, and planted a sweet kiss on my lips before starting to drive again. We drove in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before my phone started to ring. I smiled when I saw Hanna's name appear on my screen.

"Hey Han." I said when I answered. "What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Ar, want to get mani-pedis before we drive down to NY together?" She asked me, obvious excitement in her voice. The thing about Hanna was that she gets over excited about the simplest things.

"Oh, I'm sorry Han, but I'm already in the car with Ezra." I told her, but she obviously didn't understand what I meant.

"That's fine I guess he can come too. Maybe he'll even hold our bags while we shop." She said, the excitement radiating through the phone.

"No Han, didn't you get my text. Ezra and I left already; we'll be there in like 3 hours. Sorry, but we aren't turning back now." I looked over at Ezra who smiled down at me and laughed at how I knew that Hanna was going to want a ride from us.

"Whatever bitch! I'll have to ride with the bookworm and the lesbian now!" She told me with a mock tone. A smile made its way onto my face. I can't believe how much Hanna could make me laugh.

"We'll, the bookworm is the only reason you're passing math, and the lesbian is the only reason you have a constant friend at your house. Wait," I told her remembering something, "Why isn't Emily packing with you?"

"She said something about me being to 'crazy', I used air quotes on that by the way, she just doesn't know how to pack properly. "

"Well good luck. Don't pack too much now; remember that we are only staying the weekend Hun, not a month. But I have to go… I really don't want to talk to you with Ezra sitting right next to me; he knows how to keep me entertained." I teased her.

"Whatever you asshole, go fuck your boyfriend in the car. See if I care." She said, a teasing tone staining her voice. 'I love you's were exchanged before I hung up and looked over at Ezra who still had the same dorky smile on his face. I let out a loud laugh as I saw the questionable look on his face.

"Do all girls talk to each other like that? I heard the word 'bitch' a lot in that short conversation." He informed me. I couldn't stop laughing at thing point, and he even started chuckling himself.

"You heard all of that?" I asked him as I went to lean my head on his shoulder. I let a deep breath out before starting again. "Yeah, Hanna and I have this weird friendship, where it seems like we can never say anyone's names. Spencer is the bookworm and Emily is the lesbian." I said with a smile reappearing on my face. "I'm not exactly sure why we don't just say their names, but you know Hanna. She has a mind of her own."

"Do they know about this?" Ezra asked as we pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. He turned and looked at me while I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "What they don't know won't hurt them." I murmured before deepening the kiss and pulling him in closer. Before it gets too heated, I slowly pull away and murmur, "And this definitely won't hurt them."

Personally, I thought driving with Ezra on our way to New York for a fun and magical weekend would be more eventful, and require a lot less clothing; man I am horny. I sat, looking out the window, when I felt the car come to a halt, pulling over to the side of the road. Already a little bit ticked off, I looked over at Ezra with a pissed off look.

"And why the _fuck _did we pull over?" I asked. I don't actually know why I was so horny, but when I saw the hunger, and want in his eyes when I turned my head, I knew exactly what he was thinking. I quickly got rid of the light jacket I was wearing and practically jumped over the center console. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his baby hairs at the nape of his neck. He removed his seatbelt and lifted only the small amount of shirt that covered my hips and he kneaded them. I let out a moan as I prodded my tongue into his mouth and started to grind my hips. I felt his dick come to life as I because to dry hump him. We broke away for air and Ezra moved his lips to my neck and planted open mouth kisses where my shoulder met my neck. "Oh… Ezraaa…" I moaned when he began nipping at my earlobe. "So firm!" I heard him mumble as his hands traveled up my shirt and began to play with my erect nipples that were protruding from my bra. I smiled as I separated from him only long enough to take his shirt off and ogle his perfectly toned chest. I ran my hands up his chest and leaned down so I could tease his nipples. My tongue swirled around the outside of his nipple and teased it by slightly nipping at it. I stopped only when I heard him moan and his firm hands pushed at my shoulder. I made sure to give them both one nice lick before meeting Ezra's lips again. I grinded back down on his hard bulge and started to speed up in anticipation for what was to come. I pulled away from him and slide my hand down the side of his chair to find the lever that pushed his chair back all the way. As we slide back, I almost conked heads with Ezra, winning myself a boyish smile and a slight chuckle. I stood up on my knees as I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants as I slid them down his legs. I smiled deviously up at him as I watched his boyish smirk change. His eyes glazed over and he kept on licking his lips as I rubbed at his bulge. Ezra then lifted my shirt over my head and threw it into the back seat of his car. There was no way we were stopping now. I stood on my knees again and placed my hands on both sides of Ezra's head. Both of our breathing had hitched rapidly and I was so wet; all I needed was his touch. I moaned from the discomfort between my legs and started to grind on his erection again as I stared into his eyes. The lower half of my body was still covered and my bra was still on. He wasn't moving fast enough and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I put my hands back behind my head and unclipped my bra, letting it slowly slide down my arms before tossing it with my shirt into the back seat. I looked down at him, dressed in only his navy blue boxer briefs, and decided to tease him some more. "Babyy..." I dragged the word, "Do you not like my body?" I asked, with a sad puppy look on my face. "WHAT?" He almost screamed back at me. "Why the _hell _would you say that? Ar, you're gorgeous." He stated, leaving no room for an argument. "You're almost completely naked," I specified while brushing my hand against his bulge again, "and I'm… so covered up." I leaned forward so I was nibbling his ear and one of his hands latched onto my left breast while I placed the other one on my belt buckle after whispering "Touch me Ezra." into his ear.

Ezra's hand moved so fast and suddenly to remove my pants that he caught me off guard and I accidentally bite his ear, earning myself a groan… sadly in pain, not ecstasy. A soft 'sorry' was mumbled and he just chuckled at me. When he finally got me naked, and I he, I was about to try and flip us over when he stopped me.

"Aria, ride me." Ezra told me, looking me straight in the eyes with confidence. I don't really know why I was so scared to ride him, but I was. He pleasures me so well, that I just don't see a reason in testing my abilities quite yet.

"I don't know Ez. What if I'm not good?" I asked simply. He looked at me and placed a light butterfly kiss on my lips before looking back into my eyes.

"Ar, I have faith in you. Just go with the flow." Laughing at him choice of words I nodded my head and shifted so I was comfortable. I must have looked worried, because he just nodded his head in reassurance and began to kiss my neck. As much as I loved his lips just about anywhere on my body, I needed to see what I was doing.

Grabbing his hand, I moved his fingers to my sex and placed them at my center. "Make me wet first." was all I said before his fingers plunged deep into my heat and his thumb massaged my clit. I let out several moans before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. I licked his fingers clean before looking back at him and slightly blushing; embarrassed from my wanton behavior. I sighed contently when I tasted myself on my lips and leaned down to kiss him, so he could get him own taste. When I felt his cock skim across my folds, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer.

I grabbed his dick and lowered myself slowly onto him. The second we made contact my body shivered and I felt reassured immediately. Slowly, I rocked my hips back and forth. I moved my hands so that they were both resting on Ezra's shoulders. I dropped my body down onto him and started to try and form a rhythm. Ezra's strong, rough hands gripped tightly onto my waist and helped me move myself up and then to drop myself down. Our moans became synchronized and Ezra kept telling me to "Keep my eyes open." I started to move so fast that I was almost bouncing up and down on Ezra's lap and he tweaked at my breasts with his left hand and started to massage my clit with his other. After another couple of minutes of this, Ezra and I came together and I collapsed onto his chest. We waited a couple of minutes for our breathing to regulate before we started talking again.

"That was…" I trailed off, not knowing how to end it.

"…Completely amazing." Ezra finished my sentence looking into my eyes. I giggled and flipped back into my passenger seat. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say about me riding him. I was embarrassed and I couldn't get over it.

"So how much longer until New York Ez?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. He gave me a questionable look and smiled before catching my lips once more. When we separated, he just kept the same dopey smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"We are here." He said plain and simple. I smiled as I tried to find my thong in the back seat. I threw Ezra his shirt as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up. After getting redressed, we stepped out of the car and noticed how completely obvious thing would have been if it was the daytime.

I grabbed Ezra's hand when he opened the door for me and led me to the trunk of the car. We brought our bags into the hotel and we had to wait to sign in. I shot Hanna a short text telling her that we made it, and where it was exactly.

We finally got called up, assigned a room, and made our way up the elevator to our room. Ezra and I were content with each other's presents, leaving the elevator trip to be silent.


End file.
